


I'm faking it to be real with you

by CoffeeBrooke



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, Other, don't we all love hannah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBrooke/pseuds/CoffeeBrooke
Summary: Lex isn't the only good actress in the family.
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Tom Houston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	I'm faking it to be real with you

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean? Hannah's an innocent birb and will never do such a thing!
> 
> Yeah this is probably the shortest thing ever so don't get your hopes up! :D

Tom’s favorite part of the day as a teacher was his fourth period class. He had both Ethan and Lex in that class at the same time. And it wasn’t only them who were the highlight of his day. The whole class was his most enthusiastic, and were all funny and intelligent in their own ways. 

Although today, he had called a substitute in for the day on second period, because he got a call from Hannah’s elementary saying she was alarmingly sick.

Needless to say he got there as fast as possible.

He walked into the front office to see the nurse sitting by Hannah, as well as the office receptionist keeping a close eye as well.

Hannah was sitting slumped in a chair, her head resting on her palm, propped up by her elbow. Tom’s gaze rested on her for a few minutes, pretty worried, before looking back at the receptionist.

“I’ll take her home, thanks. Come on Banana.”

He led her out of the office and the building while she followed him, leaning on his arm.

But as soon as they did exit, something changed.

“Mr. Houston, can we go to cinnabon?”

He blinked before turning to her. She no longer looked tired, in fact she was bouncing on her heels and grinning.

How funny.

“Are you telling me you faked your way out of sch- Hannah, you can’t just do that….”

Her devious smile did not waver as she was still anticipating his answer from him. He rolled his eyes as he agreed to take her out to the cinnabon, and to the park. They had a great day overall, and they headed back home to watch TV together before Ethan and Lex got home.

The thing is, they were home, and they were not happy.

“Mr. Houston? We came home after you sent the text that Hannah was sick. She doesn’t look very ‘sick’ to me.”

Ethan laughed as Lex glared at the two, especially the cinnabon paper bag in Hannah’s hands.

“Wow, ditching us in school I see.” 

Ethan snorted and pulled out a pretzel from the bag and snacked on it, and when Lex saw him take one, she did the same, anger pretty much forgotten.

“But how did you guys convince them to let you leave…?”

“Lex is just very good at faking sick.”

They all had a very nice two days off courtesy to Tom calling the school and telling them Hannah and Lex ‘weren’t going to get any better soon, and Ethan needed to stay as well blah blah blah’,Since he decided after their fun time together, they all deserved a day off.


End file.
